


Nice and quiet

by CherryPie0



Series: Things we do in the dark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Loki is fourteen, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Somnophilia, Thor is Eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki has been having someweirdthoughts lately and has finally decided that it's time to act on them, not willing to wait any longer to get what he's been imagining for the last few months.





	Nice and quiet

Loki waits until he is sure that everyone is fast asleep to finally slip out of his room and quietly make his way to his brother's room. He knows Thor won't wake up even if he's not completely quiet; he's always been a heavy sleeper. He climbs into the bed and under the blankets, lying carefully next to Thor, who's sleeping on his back.

Loki has been having some _weird_ thoughts lately and has finally decided that it's time to act on them, not willing to wait any longer to get what he's been imagining for the last few months. He checks Thor's breathing first, glad to find it as steady as before, and then hesitantly slips his hand under the blanket, going lower and lower until his fingers meet the soft length of his brother's dick.

He palms it gently and then grips it more firmly when Thor doesn't even stir at the touch. He grins triumphantly when he feels the length hardening in his hold, and he starts to stroke it slowly, glad that Thor always wears only his boxers in his sleep. 

A few moments later, growing bolder, he slips his hand inside his brother's boxers and grips his cock again, feeling it hot and heavy against his palm. It doesn't take long for it to get fully hard and Loki is both surprised and intrigued when he finds it impossible to wrap his small fingers around his big brother's huge dick. 

Touching it feels good but Loki has been wanting this for a while now and this isn't enough. He carefully pushes the blanket out of the way, exposing Thor's body and sitting up to take a look at the bulge that has formed in his boxers. He pulls Thor's boxers down and his eyes go wide when Thor's cock comes in sight. 

Loki had noticed how big it looks when Thor walks around the house only in his boxers but he's never seen it like this. It makes him wonder if his own will grow to be so big but he finds that he doesn't really care as long as he can enjoy Thor's. 

He grips it again, admiring how his hand looks almost tiny comparing to his brother's cock and strokes it again a few times, pausing when he hears Thor grunt. He waits for him to wake up, his heart pounding in his chest, afraid that he's been caught but Thor doesn't open his eyes. His breathing continues to be steady and he shifts slightly before lying still again.

Loki lets out a relieved breath, happy to continue exploring. He turns his attention to Thor's lap and watches as the tip of his cock starts glistening with clear liquid. He suddenly feels the urge to taste it so that's what he does. He leans down laps at the head with little kitten licks, surprised when he finds himself liking the bitter taste of it. 

He decides to try to take it in his mouth and he opens it as wide as he can, wrapping his little lips around it. His jaw aches as he swallows the head into his mouth and he immediately gags when he tries to take it deeper. He pulls away, pouting, feeling sad and disappointed that he can't get it any deeper. The porn he has watched to get ideas for when this would happen has made it look much easier.

He settles on just licking and kissing the length, mouthing at the head and tasting the bitter liquid against his tongue. He reluctantly pulls away after a while, knowing that he can't be greedy and risk Thor waking up. His main goal, right now, isn't to suck him, after all. 

He removes his clothes, careful to not move much, placing them on the empty side of the bed. He has played with himself before coming here, knowing that there won't be much time for preparation with Thor sleeping and him having to be quick and quiet. He fingered himself until he came twice, and for the first time he used three fingers instead of two, imagining that it'll be easier for Thor's cock to get inside him.

He props hismelf up on his knees and straddles his brother's hips, gripping his dick to line it up with his hole. He starts lowering himself down and almost whines when he feels the thick head touching his opening. He pushes down as hard as he can, ignoring the warnings his body gives him that Thor's fat cock isn't going to fit inside him. 

It takes him a few tries but he finally manages to force the head in and starts sliding down slowly, eager to take it all in despite the pain. It hurts more and more as he continues and he bites his bottom lip hard to stop himself from screaming, feeling tears well in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

It burns and he cries but he continues pushing down, until there's almost nothing left, tensing for a moment when Thor groans and relaxing when nothing else happens next. 

Despite the discomfort, it still is the best thing he's ever felt. It makes him feel _so_ full and he's slightly afraid that he'll be split in half if he moves, but it's _perfect_. It's everything he's ever wanted and more. 

He touches his belly with shaking fingers, his eyes going wide with wonder when he realizes that he can actually feel his brother inside him. He strokes the bulge with the pad of his fingers and has to choke back a moan at the overwhelming sensation. He didn't know something could feel so good. 

He has imagined this so many times; having his big brother inside him while his strong arms are wrapped around him, holding him gently as he dives into him, kissing him and looking at him with the fondness Thor's eyes always have in them when he looks at his little brother. 

He finally starts moving, slightly lifting himself up and sitting back down, taking his hard dick in his hand and stroking it, feeling already really close. He has to repeat the movement only a couple of times before he starts coming, emptying his load all over his hand and drawing blood from his lips in his desperate effort to stay quiet. 

He reaches for his pajama shirt and wipes his hands on it, cleaning the few drops of cum that have landed on Thor's stomach, as well. 

He thinks that maybe this is enough for the first time but he wants to make his brother feel good, too, and he hasn't come yet so he keeps moving. The pain is still there as he drags himself up and down Thor's cock but now is mixed with pleasure and Loki feels already addictive to this amazing combination of sensations. 

He wonders if Thor would agree to this if he asked him. He knows there's something wrong with all of this, knows that he shouldn't be doing it but he couldn't help himself. He, also, knows that his big brother always gives him what he asks for, so maybe he wouldn't deny him this either. Thor loves him and wants him to be happy so he probably wouldn't have a problem with this, right? Maybe he should actually ask him at some point. 

All his thoughts suddenly disappear from his mind when Thor's cock nudges against _something_ inside him, making him see stars, and he has to place his hand over his mouth to not cry out in pleasure, causing more and more tears to fall from his eyes. 

His dick is fully hard again like he didn't just come and he keeps riding his brother's cock with sloppy, inexperienced movements, smiling when Thor lets out quiet grunts in his sleep. 

He takes himself in his hand again, his dick now feeling even more sensitive at the touch, and jerks himself off, his whole body starting trembling in pleasure and overwhelming arousal.

He feels everything hurt inside him as Thor's cock keeps slide in and out of his hole but at the same time he can't get enough of it, wanting to keep his brother inside him forever. A low, deep groan from Thor is what makes him come this time, and he clenches around the fat length inside him, delighted to feel it twitching. 

He cleans his cum off again, once he's done and resumes riding his brother's dick, picking up the pace in hopes that it'll make Thor come, soon. His wish is granted some moments later, and he startles when he feels hot liquid filling his ass, Thor's cock throbbing violently as he comes, a long, but thankfully almost silent, moan leaving his brother's mouth who shifts on the sheets but doesn't wake up.

When Thor is done, Loki takes a moment to put himself together and start breathing again, wiping the tears off his face before pulling off Thor's cock, tucking it in his boxers and leaving it exactly how he found it. 

He wears his boxers and pajama pants, before hiding his dirty shirt under the bed; he's already decided that he won't return to his room, wanting to sleep with his brother, tonight. His body aches with every little move but he happily welcomes the pain as a reminder of what just happened. He settles beside Thor and leans in to place a small kiss on his brother's lips before curling up against his huge body, nuzzling Thor's chest and gripping a big arm to throw it over his own waist. He shifts until he's comfortable in Thor's embrace and startles when Thor starts moving, going still for a few seconds before he remembers that he's not doing anything wrong right now. The only traces of what he did are under the bed and inside his ass, everything's going to be fine.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Thor asks, pushing him slightly away so he can look at him. Thor's sleepy, raspy voice is full of concern and Loki guesses it's because he usually sneaks into Thor's room when he can't sleep or has a nightmare and wants his brother's strong arms around him to feel safe. Not exactly what happened this time. 

"Nothing. I love you," Loki whispers, leaning up to give him another kiss, this time on the cheek and Thor smiles warmly at him. 

"I love you, too, baby. Let's go to sleep, now, hm?" He says and presses a sweet kiss to his forehead. Loki nods and eagerly buries himself into his arms, sighing when Thor tightens his hold around him and finally feeling himself drift off to sleep, already dreaming about the next time he'll have his brother inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
